Two Veela's Love
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: Draco and Blaise had met her when they were small. The girl destined to be their mate. Now in 6th year she returns to them. The only problem is she's in Griffendor and friends with the golden trio. Will they ever get their mate? AU
1. Love and loss

DISCLAIMER; "Hello you all. Here's my newest story Veela Love. I don't own Harry Potter just the plot. If I did, do you really think I would waste my time writing this instead of putting it in the books. Warning there WILL BE yaoi in this. Don't like? (Guess what) Don't read! Flamers will DIE!"

A five year old Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were playing in a sandbox; trying to build the best sand castle ever when a third, pair of hands joined them.

Now don't get me wrong, Draco and Blaise had been raised gentlemen by their elitist parents. The only problem was the purebloods ideas and the fact that they were royalty in the magical world and were treated as such. Not many other children were allowed around them and the ones that were only were there to serve and please them. Not to play.

"Who are you?" came Blaise's impetuous question the newcomer.

The girl furrowed her brow for a second and then told them "Violet. You can call me Violet." She told them and smiled.

"So that's not your real name?" now even the ever serious Draco was curious about the new girl who was playing with them.

"Nope. Mama said not to tell anyone my name but, violet's my favorite color ever so you can call me that." The girl paused as if thinking and continued "You don't have to tell me your names neither, that way it can be a secret."

Draco and Blaise shared a look, here was a girl with no real clue to who they were or their family's power. Someone who'd like them for them not what they were. They both were thrilled.

"Then you may call me Silver, Miss Violet." Draco told Violet and gave her a small smirk.

"And you may call me Green." Blaise told her, no one else ever had to know about this.

"Awesome! Nice to meet cha Green and Mr. Silver." Violet simile as she shook her dark brown hair out of her face, this looked to be a wonderful friendship.

Silver, Violet and Green met every day at that park for the next 3 months, until the end of summer.

Then one day Violet came to the park with red rimmed eyes. It looked like she had been crying.

"Tomorrow's my last day here!" She sobbed "Mama said we had to leave and go home after tomorrow." Tears had started to fall down her pale skin as she shared her horrid news.

"What! NO!" Both Blaise and Draco shouted at the same time. They were upset, no, angry. How dare some faceless mother try and to take their Violet away. How _dare_ her.

Violet bit her lip. Her friends were scaring her with their furious expressions. "How bout we give each other gifts so that when we all meet up again it glows or something' so we all know we're together again?" Both boys looked up at her, "That way we'll be able to see each other no matter what."

Blaise and Draco grinned, no matter what was right. They weren't going to let Violet leave them ever again after this. _No matter what was right._

"Sure! But we'll need each need a strand of everyone else's hair so that the magic will stick and work." Blaise told them.

"Okay Green." And with that Violet pulled out 4 strands of her hair. "2 for Green and 2 for Silver." She told them handing them the hair.

Grabbing them almost greedily, Draco plucked two of his hairs with Blaise and gave them to Violet. Nevertheless, by then it was dark out and the two groups went different directions to go home.

The next day they all arrived early at the park so they could play longer before Draco and Blaise's Darling Violet had to leave them.

"Here Green." Violet handed Blaise a present box. In it was an emerald and sliver ring.

"And here Silver" When Draco opened his box there was the same ring, just reverse inlay and pattern.

"If you don't like it all you really need is the center. And the ring will grow to fit your finger." Violet told her best friends. Therefore, both boys grinned and slipped their rings on.

"Here" Blaise went first handing Violet her present. Inside where two bracelets. One was an inch wide with an ordinate design around it and the other simple with amethyst and onyx rose beads on it.

"KAWAII! It's so cute Green!" Violet exclaimed as she slipped the simple bracelet on her wrist. It shrunk to fit her perfectly.

Now Draco never one to be outdone handed his object of affection his present to her. Violet let out a small gasp as she opened it.

As before, there were two items in the box, necklaces. One fancy, one simple. Violet looked at the fancy one, it was beautiful. Something someone would to wear at a party. The other, simpler one, was a black string with a dark bluish purple amethyst rose on it, around the rose was a silver dragon circling it.

"Wow… I love it Silver." Violet gasped with wide eyes as she slipped the necklace on. "Thanks Green, Thanks Silver. I love your presents!"

"Us too Violet, us too." Blaise told her. He grinned happy at her obvious joy at their gifts.

"You can't go Violet. You could stay with us and go to Hogwarts for school. They we can stay together." Draco told, pleaded, with her.

"Um… Mama says I'll go to Hogwarts when I'm sixteen. But till then I have to go to my school." Violet told them.

"HEY SIS! TIME TO GO!" A voice yelled from across the park. Violet spun around to look at the speaker, a boy stood at the edge looking over with a girl.

"Bye Green." Violet then gave Blaise a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye Silver." And then did the same thing to Draco

Both Draco and Blaise blushed at that and then wrapped their arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. One from both of them.

"See you later guys! You're my best friends ever, so we'll see each other soon I bet." And with that Violet smiled at them and ran off to meet with her siblings.

TIME SKIP to 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini grinned at each other and slipped on the rings they had both had since they were five years old.

"Time to see if Violet's mom keeps her promise." Blaise grinned at his best friend,

"Well we are Violet's best friends." Draco smirked back. Neither of them could wait and they entered the Great Hall to wait.

~*~

Tori walked into the Great Hall with the new first years and her siblings. One by one the first years were called up to the Sorting hat to be sorted, of course, Tori almost snorted at the obvious name and first year's fear. It's not as if it would kill them, she pondered.

The headmaster grinned and called Tori and her siblings up to the front of the room. "We have transfer students. Now Lilith please, sit under the sorting hat."

Lilith went and sat; the hat touched her head for a moment and then yelled "SLYTHERIN!" loudly. Therefore, Lilith took the hat off and went to sit at the cheering green and silver decorated table.

Next went Satine, who like Lilith, the hat was placed on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" echoed the moment the hat touched his blood red hair.

Finally Tori went. The hat deliberated for a few moments before yelling "SLYTH-GRIFFINDOR!" The red and gold table cheered so Tori went and sat down there in front of a girl with medium brown curly hair.

"Hi I'm Tori. Who are you?"


	2. Potions and Slytherins

Veela Love Chapter TWO! Here you go.

Disclaimer; Sayomi does not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. She wishes she did, but all Sayomi owns are her own characters and the plot. Sayomi laughs at silly lawyers and CEOs. Take that she says.

Now on to the story;

Potions and Slytherins

"I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." The girl told Tori.

"It's nice to meet you too. Anything I should know about being in Gryffindor or its enemies?"

---oOo---

"And well when—Oh hi Harry, Ron." Hermione stopped what she was saying to look up at the two newcomers. Boys, one with glasses and hair almost as dark brown as Tori's, the other had red hair and freckles. They sat down next to her. One on either side of her.

The red head began to eat with gusto. The one with brown hair looked over to see whom Hermione had been talking too.

"Hey 'Mione, who's your new friend?" Glasses asked Tori's new friend. The question caused the red head to look up as well.

"Yeah Hermione who is she?" Freckles asked with his mouth full.

"Ronald chew your food." Hermione told the red head.

'So the boy with glasses must be Harry…' Tori thought to herself.

"This is our new transfer student. Tori—what did you say your last name was?" Hermione asked Tori.

"Nice of you to ask but I didn't say what my last name was." Tori smiled at them.

"Why not?" The boy called Harry asked.

"Because my last name holds power in this world, meaning to most wizards, I'd rather make friends who don't care about that."

"Oh. Like my name Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Harry grinned at Tori.

"Potter… Potter…. I'm sorry who?"

Harry laughed at that "Lord Voldemort a rising dark power here killed my parents when I was small. He tried to use the killing curse on me and it failed."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Tori looked at him "I'm one of the last An' Clairs." Tori spoke the last part softly to her new friends. She wasn't sure she wanted them to hear her or not.

Hermione and Ron gasped at her.

"What?" Harry asked his two friends.

"Harry the An' Clair family was the first to use magic. They are always pure of blood no matter who they marry, do not have to listen to the Ministry. And Merlin himself was one of them!" Hermione told Harry wide eyed with his not having any information of the family that had basically started magic. "It is also said that Goodricke Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were one too." She told her small group.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Can we talk about something else now?" Tori interrupted Hermione's lecture. "Oh and your all sworn to secrecy. Don't tell anyone please."

"Okay." The other three agreed. They would love to be her friend and would protect the secret entrusted to them.

---oOo---

When Draco and Blaise walked out of the great hall, they noticed their rings glowing slightly.

"Looks like she did keep her promise. Now we just have to find her." Blaise told Draco, nudging him slightly to show off the rings.

Draco smirked. It would be a very interesting hunt to find their mate, childhood friend, Violet.

---oOo---

Tori walked up to Gryffindor dorms. Tomorrow first thing they had double potions with Slytherin.

First thing, the next morning Tori slipped on her old school's uniform. A white sailor top with wide flaring sleeves, which went down a good inch over her fingers. She wore a skirt like all the other girls in school; it was black and went down a little bit below the knees. Her socks touched the bottom of her skirt and had an inch gray band around the top. For shoes, Tori wore combat boots that went half way up to her knees.

Tori grabbed her black over the shoulder school bag. It had the 'Death note' Shikigami wings emblem on it. Tori loved the demonic wings pictured on it.

The golden trio and Tori began the walk down to the potions room, with her new friends, the golden trio.

As the four of them walked down to the potion's dungeon they ran in to an Italian boy with black hair, and a pale boy with silvery hair.

"Malfoy, Zambini." Harry nodded curtly to them.

"Potty, Weasel, Bookworm." The blond boy responded, he and his friend grinned at that.

"Potty? Weasel? Bookworm? Why is he calling you that?" Tori asked her friends, she was confused.

Draco and Blaise looked over for the first time to see the new student watching them, a cute look on her face. Then they realized that she was waiting for the answer to her question.

"Aw… Poor girl. Did you bribe her to hang out with you guys?" the Slytherins asked.

"No, unlike you ferret we have no need to bribe others to be our friends." Hermione growled out.

"Oh… That was mean Hermione," Tori said, earning shocked looks from everyone, "I have a friend who owns a ferret, and you just insulted the poor ferret. Poor little ferret… Now come on I don't want to be late guys." Moreover, with that they left the shocked Slytherins just standing there.

"Was that--?" Blaise asked, still in somewhat of shock

"Violet? Yes, yes it was." Came Draco's answer.

---oOo---

When they entered the potion's room Tori left her group to sit on the other side of the room in between her siblings. She grinned up at them as she sat down.

"Hi Lily, hi Satine. We ran in to some real weirdoes on my way here. Didja know that there's a kid called the 'amazing bouncing ferret' here! And guess what, we have five more classes together. Heh heh…" Tori grinned up at them

"Well it looks like you like the new school Jewel. I guess one of us had too." Satine grumbled quietly.

"Shut up Satine. No one cares what you think, and we should be happy for Jewel. Jewel, don't call me Lily." Lilith told her siblings.

"Okay. I won't around other people." Tori grinned psychotically as Professor Snape walked in.

He looked around the class and was startled to see a Gryffindor sitting on the Slytherin side of the room. "Where you're sitting will be your seat for the year. Those next to you will be your partners. Instructions are on the bored. BEGIN." Then Snape left the room.

"This is _so_ easy. It is an impulse potion people. I'll get the ingredients." Tori looked up at her siblings and then walked to the front of the room. Boy was I bored with this, and I hadn't even started yet!

"Eye of newt, Fern fennel, cob webs, daisy roots…" Tori sighed the list when on and on. She grabbed the items she needed and walked back to her seat.

"Why are _you_ sitting over _here?_" A snobby voice asked as Tori walked back to her seat.

"Because I want to Pug, my partners are kick-ass and my friends. Reason enough for you?" I smirked at her and continued walking.

"HEY! DRAKIE POO DID YOU HEAR HER!" Came the Pug's outraged wail.

"I did. What do you want me to do about the truth?"

"HEY!" came Pug's wail, and then her potion exploded.

When Snape finally came back, everyone's potions were done. He made everyone try a correct version of it and took away points when people complained. He grinned and watched the problems begin.

Ron and Lavender Brown immediately started to make out, Hermione began to read and Harry fell asleep.

Then Pansy (Pug) started to flirt horridly with Draco and attempted to do horrid things to him, luckily for him, Blaise stopped her with a body-binding curse.

Tori waltzed over to the corner by Draco and Blaise, and sat down. She pulled out, a notebook, and began to draw the scene before her. Tori started to hum a song and looked up smiling at the two Slytherins shocking them, once again, completely oblivious to her effect on the Slytherin Princes.

---oOo---

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming" Tori sang a few bars of one of her favorite song out loud as she walked out of Professor Bin's class with Lilith and Satine, going off to Defense against the Dark Arts with them.

"I can't wait to see what _this_ class is like; it's going to be so exciting! Do you think they'll be studying Fae? I hope they are!" Tori bounce excitedly as they neared the class room.

---oOo---

A/N; Sayomi does not own the song "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan, she just used the lyrics. Fluff with begin in next chapter and there will be yaoi. Happy? Sayomi hopes so. Good day. Until next time~

---oOo---


End file.
